Hide And Seek
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: She would hide, he would seek. It was a simple process; so how did it end up being so complicated? -DxC
1. Chapter 1

"Hide-and-seek?" Courtney asked incredulously, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yeah. Geoff wants to get a whole group of people for a big game." Bridgette replied, smiling at her best friend and neighbour.

"The amount of child-like wonder your boyfriend has, never ceases to amaze me." The brunette said, shaking her head.

The Surfer Chick laughed. "Well, come on. We gotta meet the other down at the park in ten minutes."

The Mocha skinned girl heaved a sigh, and reluctantly went along with the blond girl.

* * *

"Alright, so. Dudes, who's gonna be it?" Geoff asked the group of teenagers that were scattered around the large green field in the middle of the quiet park.

Everyone looked around at each other, till a certain punk shrugged and stepped forward, making Courtney frown. No one had told her _he _would be there. But, Courtney could already hear Bridgette's response, had she said that aloud. _"He's Geoff's best friend, Court. Of course he'd be here. Actually, I bet he was the one that suggested this game in the first place."_

"Guess I'll be it." Duncan said, fist pumping the sixteen year old blond boy, who grinned in return.

"Excellent! Now, does everyone know the rules?" He questioned, taking a small glance at Lindsay, who seemed to be oblivious to the world, staring up at the fluffy clouds in the sky, trying to see what Beth meant when she said she saw a bunny cloud.

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen replied, unsure why she'd even agreed when Geoff had asked her to join in what he deemed his, _"Fucking radical, and extremely awesome," _game of hide-and-seek.

Duncan rolled his eyes, pushing the party boy out of his spotlight, then cleared his throat and shouted, "Alright! Everyone, listen up!"

That sure got everyone's attention. Even Lindsay focused on the teal eyed boy, now. But Courtney just ignored the yelling Delinquent and scanned the group of kids gathered around her._ Did Geoff invite the whole, freaking school?_

"Here's how it's gonna work," Duncan said, a sharp, spear-like, pointed stick in his hand. He smacked the base of the stick against his other hand and grinned like an army Sargent commanding his troops. _He's as much of a child as Geoff! _Courtney thought, nose wrinkling up in distaste as he began explaining the rules of the game.

"I'm going to be _it,_ you all have ten minutes to hide, and it has to be outside and in the park. Everyone understand?" He asked and got nods from the crowd of kids.

"What happens after we're found?" Izzy asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. She loved a good game of hide-and-seek.

Duncan pointed his sharp stick at her, nodding his head in approval at her question. "Once you are found, you will come back here and just relax till everyone's here."

"So, if this is just a regular game of hide-and-seek, what's so extreme about it?" Owen asked, trying to hold back his red-headed girlfriend who was anxiously awaiting Duncan to say go.

Duncan smirked at the chubby boy, and Courtney got a sinking feeling inside her stomach. She should of left the moment she saw that smirk. _Should have,_ and _did,_ however, are two very different things.

"Deej, the box." Duncan requested, jabbing his stick into the ground and holding out his arms for the cardboard box DJ placed in his friend's arms.

Digging into the box, the skull shirted boy pull out a pair of handcuffs. "Whoever I find, gets handcuffed, and sent back here."

A murmur of interest went around the group, but a certain CIT had had enough of the boy's childish antics. "Would you just get this damn game started with, already?" She barked, hands on her hips.

Duncan's lip twitched, hinting a smile. "Impatient, are we? Fine, Princess." Putting his fingers to his lips, he made a high pitched whistling sound that made Courtney wince. "Let the game begin!"

And just like that, everyone scattered in all different directions. Courtney, though, remained rooted to her spot, glaring icily at the boy, who just sent her a lopsided grin.

"Better get a move on, Sweetheart." He tapped her scowling pink lips with his index finger, and she jumped backward, making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, before stomping off.

_Handcuffing her should be a nice change. _Duncan smirked, watching her ass as she jogged down the hill. _I could think of a few locations I'd like to handcuff her to. Like my bed._

Chuckling at the naughty image he'd just created in his mind, he leaned against the oak tree behind him, waiting for the watch he was wearing to go off, signalling ten minutes was up._  
_

This would be fun.

* * *

**AN: It's funny, the things you can come up with at 4:30 in the morning when you can't sleep. Okay, so this is just going to be a very small multi-chapter story. Maybe two or three chapters long. And don't worry, I plan on updating Her Mask and I'm Not Jealous very shortly.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WARNING! Did I get your attention? Good. I'm just going to give you a heads up that this chapter is going to be pretty... well, Teen rated, in terms of sexual content. So be prepared, and don't say I didn't warn you. ;) By the way, this is, infact, that last chapter of this little story.  
**

* * *

"I feel like in idiot." Courtney hissed to Bridgette, crouched on a branch in tree at the very far edge of the park. The leaves were very thick, so the girls would be hard to spot.

Bridgette gave her friend a small smile, before putting a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Lindsay! You're out!" The girls heard Duncan shout, and peeked through the leaves to see Lindsay's weak hiding spot behind a trash can.

_Typical._ Courtney thought with a snort, and was once again shushed by the Surfer Girl.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

"These things are cold and ouchy!" Lindsay whined when the handcuffs were slapped on her wrists.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Duncan replied, smirking, while making sure they were on correctly. Once secure,a he gave her a light push on the shoulder to get her started back to the field. He kind of enjoyed being on the other end of the whole handcuffing situation, for once.

Once the blond bombshell took her leave, the Delinquent raked his eyes over the park, trying to capture any flicker of movement or color that was out of place in the quiet park.

A loud rumbling noise caught his attention, and quickly lead him to where Owen was partly hiding under a picnic table. _Jeez, is this the best they can do?_

Standing just next to the stone picnic table, Duncan whistled with his fingers and yelled a light, "Lunch is ready!"

"Lunch?!" Owen squeezed out from under the table, looking frantically from side to side, but was disappointed when Duncan held up a pair of shiny silver cuffs.

"Sorry, Dude." Duncan grinned gesturing for the blond to spin around and put his hand behind his back.

* * *

As the day progressed, and Bridgette and Courtney still hadn't been caught, and both young ladies almost wanted to be found, now.

"My legs are so asleep, I can't even feel them." Bridgette said, rubbing her legs to try and get the tingling to stop.

The brunette CIT nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm almost ready to just jump down and surrender." _Almost._

A sudden strong gust of wind caused Bridgette to start wobble on her skinny branch. "Whoa, whoa!" her arms begin to flail in a desperate attempt at staying vertical, and Courtney attempted to reach out to her friend, but it was too late.

With a shriek, the blond girl toppled right out of the tree, and Courtney gasped, giving up the game and jumping down from the tree. Too bad she hadn't realized Duncan was right underneath her before she landed on top of him in a painful heap.

Courtney just laid there for a minute, the wind completely knocked out of her, and hadn't realized she'd been straddling him till he said,

"Dammit, Babe. If you wanted to be on top, you could of just said something." He grinned, and Courtney's faced turned fifty different shades of red before she bolted upward to get off of him, but a sharp pain in her leg caused her to flop over once again.

"Court, are you okay?" Bridgette asked, rushing to the girl's side, and seeming alright herself, except for a couple of already purple bruises blooming on her legs and palms.

"She had a pretty soft landing." Duncan spoke up, getting up from the ground and rotating his arms and shaking his legs to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was.

"Yeah, well, I think I my ankle is sprained." Courtney grumbled, attempting to move the already swelling ankle, and yelped when it shot a streak of pain up her leg.

"I know DJ brought a first aid kit just in case. I'll go grab it." Bridgette said and dashed off, leaving Courtney leaning up against the oak tree while balancing on one foot.

Duncan pursed his lips, then grinned slyly at Courtney. "Well, I found you, so spread em, toots."

She gaped at him in total disbelief. "You're kidding me."

He dangled the pair of handcuffs in front of her face. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Princess. Your choice."

The mocha haired girl growled. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

He broke out into a bright grin, and clicked the handcuffs in place, hands behind her back. Then, without warning, he swooped her up in his arms and pretended to grunt as if she weighed three hundred pounds.

"Duncan!" She shouted, face flushing in chagrin, and he chuckled.

"Don't get your uptight panties in a twist. You really aren't heavy at all."

She scowled at him, but he just smirked back, and begin walking in the direction Bridgette had ran off to.

"Tell me where you're taking me." She demanded, obviously not seeing the connection. But even as she asked, his mind began to drift on what he would of liked to say.

_"To my bedroom. Hell, maybe just even to the bathroom here at the park. I could set you on the counter, and-"_

"Watch where you're going!" The Princess-like girl's shriek brought him out of his dirty fantasy and back to reality, where he was almost walking into a tree.

"Oops. My bad." He shrugged carelessly, then took a glance at her ankle. She fallowed his gaze when he asked, "How's it feeling?"

She sighed, and changed her tone, as if she were speaking to a five year old. "It feels exactly the same as it did two minutes ago. Painful."

"Well, I'll take you to Malibu and she'll have the first aid kit ready."

She simply nodded, body ridged with the uncomfortable feeling of Duncan holding her so intimately. One hand on the small of her back, and the other wrapped around her bare thighs.

_I knew I shouldn't of worn short shorts today. _She thought to herself, trying to ignore the warm feeling of his hands.

"Relax, Princess." He said softly, noticing her stiff form.

"Don't tell me what to do." She mumbled half-heartedly, and Duncan rolled his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

After Geoff had declared the game was over, -with Izzy being the victor, having hid _inside _a tree and _apparently,_ in her words, had a _"Nice long chat with a squirrel named Carl."_- and Courtney got her ankle bandaged up, everyone began to head for home.

"Hey, D, how bout a game of football before we go?" Geoff offered, while Bridgette and Courtney were sitting in the grass just chatting leisurely.

"Sure thing." The teal eyed boy agreed, sneaking little glances at the injured girl every few minutes.

After the boy's game was over, Geoff walked up to his gal and stuck a hand out to her to help her up. "Well, we should probably get going, eh Bridge?"

"What about Court-"

"Duncan can take her home."

"But-"

"Let's go."

Without the blond female even getting another word in, Geoff whisked her away, giving the Bad Boy a discreet thumbs up which he returned.

"Just go home, Duncan. I'll get my Mom to pick me up." Courtney snapped when he took a seat beside her.

"Someones a little more testy than usual." He replied casually, draping his arm around her shoulder. She would of punched him in the gut for the move, had she not been so cold. The sun had set an hour ago, and it was dark and chilly, now. Still, she couldn't let the action go without some punishment.

"Would you stop acting like I'm _yours_?" She barked, annoyed that he just scoffed and pulled her closer so their hips were touching.

"Princess," He said, tone suddenly serious. "You _are _mine. You just don't realize that yet."

Normally, she would of yelled at him, and maybe delivered a kick or two. But with her hurt ankle, and the intense look he was giving her, she felt the venom filled words she had been about to spit at him get lodged in her throat.

God, she was such a _girl._

"I'm not..." She breathed out, obviously her wit, as well as her sanity, had been throw out the window.

"Do you know why I wanted to play hide-and-seek, Babe?" He asked suddenly, voice barely louder than hers now.

_So it was Duncan that had suggested it to Geoff all along. Why am I not surprised?_

"Because you're juvenile and childish?"_  
_

"_Because,_" He brought one of his hands to the hem of her thin, cotton, shirt, and her eyes widened. "I was hoping I could get you alone."

Without warning, Bridgette's words from earlier that day, while the boys had been playing football, rang through her mind._"Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow, Court. Just don't fight it. Whatever happens, happens."_

Courtney felt herself blush lightly. She doubted this is what Bridgette meant by not fighting it.

"I don't... I don't understand." She whispered, feeling embarrassed, and terribly uncomfortable. He could of bluntly said he wanted to fuck her, and it would of made her less squeamish. Had he just said that, she could of hit him, and called him a pervert, then been done with it. But he was waiting, giving her an opportunity to tell him no. He was being _reasonable,_ and that scared her.

The game of hide-and-seek had suddenly turned more emotional than physical. She could _hide,_ tell him no, and go home. Or, she could let him _find her,_ sort of speak, and face the consequences of that decision later.

Face lowering to hover in front of hers, he stared in her eyes, trying to find her answer without her having to vocalize it.

Her lips stretched into a timid smile, and that was all the answer he needed.

Lips pressing to hers, his hand glided upward, inside her shirt. It left a trail of goosebumps as it rose. Finally, his fingers came to the hem of her bra, and she felt it slowly fall slack as his hand moved to her back and skillfully undid the clasps.

His swift movements sparked a thought inside the brunette females now foggy head. _How long exactly has he wanted to do this?_

Had Duncan heard her silent question, he could of answered without hesitation. _"Since the first day of high school, two years ago."_

She suddenly understand then why Geoff and Bridgette made out constantly. It had to be one of the best feelings in the world. A strange, desire filled moan left her mouth as his tongue slid across her lower lip, and with a new found coincidence, she opened her mouth and let him gain entrance._  
_

He was careful with her though, gentle, and made sure not to squish her ankle when he moved to lean over top of her, her shirt discarded and her bra barely hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Yo, D! I forgot my footba- ah!" Geoff shouted in surprise upon coming across the two, and Duncan quickly jumped off her, frantically scrubbing her cherry lip gloss from his lips.

The Delinquent grunted in anger and grabbed the football from the grass a foot away, and heaved it at Geoff who caught it effortlessly, then tipped his cowboy hat at the still breathless, couple.

"Carry on." He joked lightly, before quickly scurrying off.

"Damn, Geoff. That boy's getting his ass freaking kicked tomorrow." The teal eyed boy snarled out, then a look of disappointment crossed his face when he noticed Courtney clasping her bra back together and extending her hand toward her grey t-shirt.

"Hey," He went down to his knees to kneel beside her, grabbing her wrists before they reached her shirt. "I wasn't finished with you yet."

She rolled her gorgeous onyx eyes that looked even darker in the cloudy, moonless night, and pulled her wrists from his hands to smack him roughly on the shoulder. "Pervert."

Duncan's lips twitched, a smile slowly stretching across his face. Nothing had changed between them. Well, almost nothing. He now knew for sure that she had a B-cup bra size, and that her lips were extremely soft and smooth, even coated in lip gloss. And that was enough for him. For now, at least.

"So, Geoff and I were talking about starting up a new game of hide-and-seek next week-"

She quickly cut him off. "Never again, Duncan."

He chuckled darkly, dangling the handcuffs that had formally been around her wrists. "We could skip the hide-and-seek, and get straight to the good part."

She grabbed the handcuffs from him and chucked them as far as she could.

The Bad Boy laughed, and helped the girl put her shirt back on, before picking her up once again and began trucking back to her house just a couple blocks away.

Hide-and-seek had forever become his new favourite game.


End file.
